New Magic
by Snake Eyez
Summary: a story about Ginny drinking a potion and becoming a fae as well as a witch, and voldemort
1. Default Chapter

New Magic

Author's Notes: This happens right after GoF as most of my Harry Potter books are. I'm going to start doing ones about what happens right after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix as soon as it comes out.. so on and so on... This story's about Ginny drinking a potion accidentally and becoming a fae as well as a witch, it's also about Voldemort coming back to power.

Disclaimer: Of course the characters are J.K. Rowlings except for a few I made up, but that's what a fanfic is anyway.

Chapter 1

Home Again, Gone Again

"I see your school didn't decide to let you stay?" Uncle Vernon said sternly. Harry sighed, _Looks like I'm due for another long summer with the Dursley's _he thought.

"No I can't.." Harry replied sighing again. He looked out the window, the trees rushed past, but then a little owl appeared, it flew upside down and spiraled like it was out of control. It finally managed to fly through the car window and drop its letter onto Harry's lap. Harry recognized it as Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. He opened the letter quietly, Uncle Vernon was looking murderously at the small owl and Harry didn't want his uncle to remember the owl was there because of him.

The letter read:

__

Harry turn back now!!! Dad says he got 3 tickets to wizard camp for free from work. I went there once when I was eight it's awesome!!! He said to tell you this, bring all your Hogwarts stuff!!! O and Hermione says hi.

Ron

"Um.. Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked weakly, wondering if this was the best idea. _It probably isn't_ a weary voice in his head said. Another replied confidently _I could always bring up Sirius, if I need to._

"Yes." Uncle Vernon said through pursed lips. He glared, he knew Harry had the weapon of his dangerous, murderer Godfather.

"I just got a message from Ron, he wants me to go to wiz... I mean summer camp with him. I'd be gone all summer but we have to meet him back at Kings Cross station." Harry waited, he always wondered how any man's veins could throb as big as Uncle Vernon's did, or how his face turned almost purple when he was mad.

"I suppose if I don't your godfather will hear about it?" Uncle Vernon snapped, his veins throbbing and his face turning close to purple.

"I might mention it." Harry said trying to sound innocent. Uncle Vernon growled and made a U-turn with a loud screech of the tires. Pigwidgeon toppled over at the sudden jerk of the car. Harry chuckled and quickly wrote on the back of the envelope:

__

On my way. Wait for me.

Harry

Harry tied the envelope to Pigwidgeon. The little owl chirped happily. It ruffled it's feathers cutely then flew out the window. Hedwig grunted in disapproval from her cage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Okay pull it out on the count of three. 1...2...3.." Harry panted as they unloaded his trunk. It slid out easily, but landed on Ron's foot. He swore loudly until Harry managed to drag it off.

Later, after a little more swearing, sweating, dragging, and hefting they were finally ready to go. This time their mode of transportation was a brand new red car. Harry remembered Mr. Weasley, Ron's dad, used to have a turquoise car that he had enchanted to fly. Harry had a sneaking suspicion this one had some magic in it as well, or they wouldn't have been able to fit so much stuff and people into it. 

"Earlier the muggle police found a muggle family dead. We've found out somehow one of their juice cartons was filled with a dark magic potion. Were trying to find out if it's an instant kill or isn't supposed to be taken by muggles. It took almost all night to do all the memory charms needed. It also gave me a year's worth of paper work.." Mr. Weasley sighed when they began to pull out from King's Cross station. Within minutes Fred and George Weasley were snoring. Ginny fell asleep a few minutes later. Hermione followed. Ron dozed off soon after.

Harry felt a little tired himself. He was moving his head into proper sleeping position when Ginny's head lulled onto his shoulder. For some reason he didn't shove her off like he might normally. _She looks older and more mature than I remember her, prettier too. _Harry thought silently. He rolled into a comfortable position. Ron blinked open his eyes and smiled at Hermione who had been up for awhile. They had both noticed Harry's hand holding Ginny's.

Harry was shaken awake by Ginny "Harry would you like to play quidditch?" she asked smiling. Harry yawned and then nodded. As he stepped out of the car he felt like flying. 

"A great day for quidditch!" He mused as he followed Ginny to the empty field that was behind the Burrow.

"Morning sleepy. Have a good dream?" Ron sniggered from his broomstick a few feet above Harry. Ginny's face turned red, but less than usual, Harry noticed. She ran into a little shed that stood by the back of the Burrow which Harry had never noticed before. She came out a few seconds later and held Harry's Firebolt in her right hand, a Cleansweep 7 in the left. She blushed a little redder when she handed the broomstick to Harry. _Probably because I have a Firebolt. _he thought. He hoped the money he gave George and Fred might be spent on new broomsticks for Ron and Ginny.

"Hey how 'bout we switch broomsticks every once and awhile? I wanna see what the Cleansweeps are like, if that's okay"

"Hey where'd you get that Gin.." Ron was cut off by Hermione ramming into him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Sorry so sorry" Hermione squealed. They we're back in the house. Mrs. Weasley wasn't as good at mending bones as the Hogwarts school nurse, Mrs. Pomfrey, but she fixed Ron's broken wrist up easily. Hermione and Harry just stood in the background watching. 

"If you need our help Mrs. Weasley be sure to ask." Hermione said with an ashamed look on her face.

"It's okay dear. All better." Mrs. Weasley said standing up. "Now ask your father to fix up that broom. You should know by now I can't do it." Mrs. Weasley was referring to the broom Ron had been using. When Hermione had crashed it had snapped in two, but Ron was acting good naturedly to it. That was a shock.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm fine, your fine, and my dad can fix the broom. Don't cry. Hey where's Gin.." Ron yet again was cut off while talking, this time it was from his jaw dropping in shock. Ginny Weasley had just walked in carrying a broom. It could of passed as a Firebolt. She handed it to Ron.

"I thought Mr. Weasley was at work." Hermione finally asked when nobody seemed to be able to. They all were too busy admiring the broom.

Beaming Ginny replied "I did it with some help from Percy. It was my fault for distracting you." She ran out embarrassed before Ron could even of said thank you. Harry read the side of the broom, instead of Cleansweep 5 it read:

__

LIGHTNINGBOLT 2000

Harry felt his face flush. Ginny had wrote the first thing to come to her head that might sound like Firebolt. Of course that thing was Harry. Ron thought_ O Harry get a clue. She'd make a Harry Potter fanclub even if you were just an average wizard._

All of a sudden a loud surprised scream entered the room. "Ginny!" Ron, Hermione, and Harry all said at the same time. Harry, closely followed by Hermione and Ron, ran, his robe flying behind him. _Oh no oh no. _Harry thought when he saw Ginny sprawled across the kitchen floor, a cup in her hand.

"Ginny," Ron said faintly. Then he screamed. "MUM!!!" Mrs. Weasley rushed in from the back door.

"Ron what.. Ginny..." Mrs. Weasley walked over and crouched by her daughter. She put her want to Ginny's wrist. In a few seconds it gave two green sparks. "She's alright, but something's wrong." She got up, gently laying Ginny back on the ground. 

"Mrs. Weasley I think I know what's wrong." Hermione gulped and lifted up the carton of juice which it seemed Ginny used. On the bottom it said "_PROPERTY OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC_". "Mr. Weasley said it killed a whole muggle family."

"She's alright mum? She's okay?" Ron gasped weakly. Ginny looked dead, but Mrs. Weasley nodded. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder in what he thought was a comforting way. 

"Oh this is all my fault. I thought you're dad had bought it for us because we were running out. I never thought twice about it seeming half full. I took it out of the car before he left." Mrs. Weasley stifled between big sobs. Hermione looked at Ron, as though she wanted to say something. "I'm going to your father's office this instant!" With that said she disapparated.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

George and Fred were not their usual cheery selves as they paced outside Ron's room, where Ginny was being inspected by a wizard doctor. Ron sat on the stairs, Harry and Hermione on either side of him.

"She'll be alright don't ya think?" Ron asked for almost the 50th time. Hermione squeezed his arm in a reassuring way. Harry nodded, he looked almost as pale as Ron. The door opened to everybody's surprise, and a short black haired women walked out.

"She is okay for now. If she doesn't wake up in a few days give me a call won't you?" The women asked to Mr. Weasley who had followed her out.

"Of course Ms. Laverwurt. Thank you for making a house call on such sudden notice" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as though the lady had done open heart surgery on sudden notice. The women nodded and disapparated. Mr. Weasley turned to the others. "She's okay, but I think we should skip wizard camp. Is that okay everyone?" They all nodded. "I think we all should have a good night's sleep."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

__

Ron woke up before the sun even rose. He thought he had heard Ginny talking in her sleep, but it must have been a dream. Ron climbed down from the top bunk of the bed. Harry and Ginny weren't there. Ron swore. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Um I don't understand." Ginny said. She was sitting in an unfamiliar flowery glade. She didn't know how she had gotten there, all she knew was she was talking to some a girl that she couldn't see. 

"You weren't supposed to drink that. Neither were the muggle family. I'm afraid something terrible will happen to you all because of my carelessness." The voice said from nowhere. It sounded and concerned and upset, like something terrible was happening. "You have to leave. Somebody's trying to wake you up."

"So this is just a dream? It isn't real? Why can't I see you?" Ginny rushed. She didn't want to leave yet. She was confused, but she also could here a tinge of loneliness in the invisible voice. Ginny wanted to help her, or at least find more about her.

"It's a dream, but it's real. I don't have enough time to explain. You will see me soon enough, you'll recognize me the second you see me. That's all I can tell you now. That's all... except... make sure you go to Diagon alley! It's very important!" The voice replied, and finished the second before Ginny was knocked awake by Harry and Ron.

"Ginny, you sleep walked here. I followed you and I guess Ron followed me. Are you alright?" Harry stuttered, his face pale as the moon. Ginny nodded dully and, with help from Ron, stood up.

"There was a girl. I couldn't see her. I think she needs my help. She said," Ginny kept pausing as she talked. She stopped when she was abut to tell what the girl had said about Diagon alley. For some reason she decided to keep it secret. "She said, I'd meet her in real life." Every started talking to each other about what it meant, all except Harry. He just stared at Ginny, he knew she had left something out. 


	2. New Magic

New Magic

Author's Notes: If you haven't already make sure to read chapter 1 of New Magic ^^!!!! This happens right after GoF as most of my Harry Potter books are. I'm going to start doing ones about what happens right after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix as soon as it comes out.. so on and so on... This story's about Ginny drinking a potion accidentally and becoming a fae as well as a witch, it's also about Voldemort coming back to power.

Disclaimer: Of course the characters are J.K. Rowlings except for a few I made up, but that's what a fanfic is anyway.

Chapter 2

Magical Menagerie

The last few weeks hadn't been very exciting. Harry usually just played quidditch in the grass field, or wizard chess with Ron and Hermione. Around 3 weeks before Harry would have to go to Hogwarts he received, by owl post of course, the letter of his 5th year school supplies:

FIFTH-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE

__

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5

by Miranda Goshawk

__

Missing Memories and Other Charms Gone Bad

by Prof. Emeric Pistop

__

The ABCs of Taming Monsters

by Morrgaina Fae

__

Magical Creatures As Pets

by Morrgaina Fae

__

Dark and Evil: How to Defend Yourself Against the Forces of Darkness

by Jennifer Brimbettle

"I've heard of her, Morrgaina Fae. She supposed to be about 14 this year. She is from Japan I think, and can already transfigure. She's supposed to be the youngest like in 1000 years or so. I also think, no it couldn't be... give me a moment." Ron said before opening a draw in his dresser that appeared to carry folders. "Ministry of Magic, Dad's Job, Rita Skitter... Oh here it is." Ron tossed a green folders to Harry. It was marked _Hogwarts_.

"Morrgaina Fae, at age 14 and from Japan, has made magical miracles. Not only can she transfigure, but also she can tame dragons and griphons to nearly eating from the palm of her hand!!!! Her two books _The ABCs of Taming Monsters_, and _Magical Creatures As Pets_ are big hits!!! Quoth Morrgaina "Well reporter-sama (---- a term of respect) I do try my hardest, but it's also part of my heritage." "What do you mean, don't you live and train by yourself?" reporter Jason Hawknee asks. "My parents were both fae, (----fairies) and for some reason I received witch powers. I have to go but I would like to say a few more things first. I will be finally going to a real wizard school, Hogwarts, and for a special treat I'll be giving away some baby magical creatures I've tamed until their as harmless as kittens. You will also be able to purchase one or two at Magical Menagerie, Diagon Alley, London on August 23rd when I'll personally be selling them!!!" " Harry read out loud. Ron looked thoughtful and Hermione squealed.

"Isn't that amazing? I mean she can transfigure and write, and she should be full fairy but she isn't and wow, when she's older she'll be more powerful than Dumbledore. We can meet her!!! It will be so exciting!!!" Hermione cried. Ron gave her a look that said "you really think that?". Ron turned back to Harry.

"Say does she tell you how much these magical things are?" Ron asked trying to read over Harry's shoulder.

"1 sickle each." Harry read in amazement. Ron's jaw fell down in disbelief. "It says right here what the selling price is and it's 1 sickle each. That's awfully nice of her don't you think Ron?" Ron didn't answer his jaw so locked in place. He nodded dully.

"Oh Ron stop it. I'm sure George and Fred can spare 1 sickle to you. Don't you both care that two of our school books this year are written by somebody younger than us?" Hermione said a little annoyed at Harry and Ron. "You don't even care that she might be a nice person and have a lot to teach us?"

"That brings along another thing. I don't really think I'll like her if she took Hagrid's job." Harry argued. _Why does Hermione have to ruin this for Ron? _he thought.

"Did you not hear me when I say she's younger than us? Dumbledore wouldn't allow her to be a teacher." Hermione stated firmly. Ron, who's jaw was now in proper place, nodded.

"You really think they'll give me a sickle Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione groaned, but when Ron started laughing she joined him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Okay everyone into the car." Mr. Weasley called from the driver's seat. Harry jumped into the back with Ron, Hermione, George, and Fred without having lack of room. Ginny, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley sat in the front.

"So Fred and George, plan on taking me on my offer? You give me a sickle and you get to name whatever I get." Ron whispered so that his Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear. George and Fred both had a glint in their eyes which over the years Harry had recognized as mischief. They nodded and handed Ron a silver sickle. Harry gave Ron the thumbs up and Ron returned it, Hermione smiled and mouthed "I told you".

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once in Diagon Alley Ron right away wanted to go to the Magical Menagerie, but Hermione made them get their books first.

"Morrgaina's weigh a ton." Ron groaned. "Dad before we go off by ourselves could you... you know?" Mr. Weasley nodded and put a feather light charm on their books.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was the cutest, weirdest, most amazing thing Harry had ever seen. Right by the door of the Magical Menagerie was Morrgaina Fae sitting in a crowd of baby griphons, dragons, phoenixes, and what-not. There was a crowd around her, but her supply of monsters never seemed to end. Ron dashed in line, Hermione gave a short groan and then joined him. Harry was too dumbstruck to move.

"Harry get over here. I want your help!!" Ron called 10 minutes later when he was in front of the line. Harry shook his head and walked over. "Which one should I get?"

"Hello." Morrgaina said smiling up at them. She had black hair and golden-brown eyes. "If you want a dragon you should get a dwarf, but I think you would enjoy a phoenix. Hippogriffs and griphons do grow big but their very nice. I'm keeping, a griphon. I just fell in love with it and can't sell it to anyone." She smiled.

"I'm Ron and these are my friends Harry and Hermione. That one's cute. Ron said pointing to a reddish-orange feathered baby griphon no bigger than a stuff animal, who was chirping happily. "I think I'm going to get a griphon. 

"That's Gabe, short for Gabriel. He's the one I'm keeping." Morrgaina said. _She's very nice. _thought Harry. He thought they could be friends. "You all are from Hogwarts right?" They nodded.

"We have you books for our care of magical creatures class. I read the first page of _ The ABCs of Taming Monsters_ and it was wonderful!!!" Hermione squeaked finally, as though she'd been playing it in her head for sometime. Morrgaina giggled and smiled.

"I think I'll take this one." Ron pointed at a little greenish-gray griphon that had been purring and rubbing against his leg. He handed Morrgaina the sickle. He then picked the little feathery ball up and turned to leave.

"Hmm can I spend a half an hour or so with you guys? I really need a break and somebody can fill in for me?" Morrgaina asked shyly. Ron nodded vigorously. "Wait 1 minute." Morrgaina said as she walked into the Magical Menagerie. A few minutes later she came out and a replacement sat in her spot. Gabe followed her.

Harry paid for ice-cream for them all. They sat down and Hermione and Morrgaina got thoroughly engrossed into a conversation about how she could do what most adult wizards couldn't, but then as always when good things are happening, Draco appeared.

"A new friend Potter? Another mud-blood or is she just poor?" Draco sniggered gesturing in Morrgaina direction. Harry didn't know how to answer that. Should he use a witty remark or just punch Draco.

"Fae-blood." Morrgaina said on the brink of tears. Draco for some reason didn't snap back or get a triumphant smirk on his face. He almost seemed upset.

"Um.. didn't mean.. don't cry.. or you can... I'm sor...bye" Draco stammered before stomping off, his flunkies Goyle and Crabe gave each other confused looks than followed him. Harry was amazed, Draco had almost said he was sorry. _That was a first._ he thought. Hermione and Ron were comforting Morrgaina.

"Oh don't cry. Draco's just an ugly git. Nothings wrong with Fae-blood or being muggle born." Ron said as Hermione handed Morrgaina a napkin to blow her nose with.

"Noo it's not that. It's just my parents are dead and...well he reminded me of them by asking Harry what my blood was." Morrgaina cried and then blowed her nose. "I was really little and then...and then..."

"I know what you mean. My parents were killed when I was little too." Harry said crouching down beside her.

"I know. Let's be friends? I've heard you've taken on Lord Voldemort. For the same reason I want to, he's back in power and maybe if we have enough allies, we can all get our revenge." Morrgaina said, her voice cold like they hadn't heard before.

"He killed your par.." Harry began and stopped when Morrgaina nodded. Turning to Ron and Hermione he continued "Yeah. Let's all be friends."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You expect us to believe Draco almost said sorry to somebody? I can't believe which depths you take you lying." Fred said jokingly and shoved Ron in the car. "Just kidding. So he really did?"

"Yup. He really did. So now what are you nameing my griphon?" Ron asked while crossing his fingers.

"Well on account of the valuable information, and on account we already named Ginny's. You can name it." George said imitating Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, and pointing to Hermione.

"Wait a sec. Ginny got a pet?" Harry asked stunned. Ginny turned around in her seat and held up a little featherless baby bird. "A phoenix? Wow..." Harry recognized it because Prof. Dumbledore owned one as well.

"We named it Flame." George said while Fred nodded in agreement. Hermione was studying Ron's griphon. 

"Well I guess since you said I should. Rose is a good name don't you think?" Hermione asked Ron for approval. 

"Rose." repeated Ron. The little griphon chirped happily. "It suites her doesn't it?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Your sure you have all your things?" Mrs. Weasley asked them as Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Mum how many times will I have to tell you we do?" Ron groaned. Mrs. Weasley looked a little hurt. "I know your worried but we'll be okay." Ron exclaimed more gently. Mrs. Weasley nodded then went to check on Ginny before the train left.

"Over here!" Harry waved to Hermione and Ron from a compartment in the back. When they got there Harry helped Hermione shove her stuff in the other head compartment before they all got to sit down and relax. 

A minute later Ginny and Morrgaina walked into the compartment. They stopped talking about whatever they were when they walked in.

"Hi, this is Morrgaina Fae. She's my friend." Ginny said sitting down by Harry, while Morrgaina sat opposite.

"We've meet." Hermione said and smiled. "How did it go when you went back to the Magical Menagerie?"

"Wonderful. I sold them all. I used the money I got for books and a broomstick. Nimbus 2002, brand new model. I still got a little." Morrgaina said between delighted giggles.

When the lady came with sweets Morrgaina, Harry, and Hermione bought some. All three of course shared with Ginny and Ron.

"Shoo me and Harry have to change." Ron said when Neville Longbottom had dropped in to tell them ten minutes until they arrived at Hogwarts. The three girls groaned, but left to change else where.

"Morrgaina and Ginny seem like old friends, but they just meet a few days ago. I wonder why." Harry asked Ron as her pulled off his shirt.

"Oh just girl stuff. Their like that." Ron answered pulling his shirt off as well. The girls came back in two minutes later.

"_We have arrived at Hogwarts. When the train comes to a complete stop please leave. We will take care of your luggage._" The loud speaker beeped a few minutes later. 


End file.
